motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm
Story The following takes place between 7:00pm-8:00pm 7:00pm Juliet was looking at the car. Why do you want me to go to a Dutch woman? asked Juliet. You mean Annemarie Lambert said a guard. Is it safe? asked Juliet. Off course said the guard. At that moment was a computer-hacker named Mark Gardan hearing the conversation between Wayne Collin and James Ling. Mark, did copied it and was runnin out the building. 7:05pm Flash-sideways timeline: Rachel and Juliet Juliet and Rachel were on the beach. I’m so happy to live said Rachel. You’re so handsome said Juliet. Do you mind if I kiss you? asked Rachel. Rachel and Juliet were kissing. *- Charlotte, Melissa, Caroline and Ranjina were working at the garden. Still no escape plan? asked Charlotte. I think Juliet had one, but that’s why they took her said Ranjina. We have to escape in this 24 hours. We can’t just escape out of nowhere said Ranjina. 7:10pm Juliet came at the house. Hello I’m Alexandra Ramonza. I know you’re in danger, very danger said Alexandra. I killed my assistant, to get closer to you. You know. Somebody is trying to found out if Mr. President James Ling will succeed Nicholas Elliot. The Vice-President died 5 minutes ago on a heart attack said Alexandra. I’m looking for a name said Juliet. Yes, said Alexandra. I’m looking for a name named Alex Martin. Why are talking about my father? asked Alexandra. Your father? asked Juliet. He once tried to kill himself, but what do you want to ask him? asked Alexandra. I’m not sure if we talking about the same person said Juliet. This man or woman send Stephanie Wilson to me to kill me. However I killed her first. And at that moment was Ranjina runnin away and accidentally killing Nicholas Elliot said Juliet. 7:25pm Flash-sideways timeline: Rachel and Juliet You’re so handsome said Rachel while she was kissing with Juliet in bed. I always dreamed about this said Juliet. Rachel was kissing the breasts of Juliet. *- Kate and Angela were looking. Rachel is going to sleep if it works said Kate. I stay here said Angela. It’s going to be dark here said Kate. I’m going to contact Penelope, maybe there’s an escape plan said Angela. Penelope’s phone was going. What’s the matter? asked Penelope. You have to escape with Charlotte, Caroline, Ranjina and Melissa said Angela. 7:46pm I’m sorry for Ranjina, but she will get the dead penalty over a few days. I have to go now said Alexandra. Juliet was brought to the sexy, gorgeous Annemarie Lambert. Hello, I’m Annemarie. We have heard that you did want to go Dutch. This is my husband, David Lambert and my worker Julia Adams. Annemarie was taking her gun and shot both David and Julia dead. Why did you do that? asked Juliet. You got work to do said Annemarie. 7:52pm Juliet was going back at the prison, where she was seen by Charlotte, Ranjina, Melissa and Caroline. We have to break out said Juliet. There’s a chance to get out said Juliet. There’s a room with Erik, Nigel, Dorea Thomasson and Elisabeth Conrad said Juliet. In that room in a key, and those key can lead us to a safer place. So you mean…no you have to lie said Caroline. A man was runnin to the fence. Help! screamed the man. It was Mark Gardan. Juliet! screamed Mark. Juliet was runnin, but a shot was heard. I’m detective Wayne Collin and he felt on the ground said Wayne. But again a shot was heard. Wayne Collin felt dead on the ground. Claire Smith was looking from above. Ranjina and Melissa were sexy kissing, but they were hiding along with Juliet, Caroline and Charlotte. Wayne and Mark’s body were picked up and the item to. James Ling looked at the prison. So, you have to kill them? asked Melissa. Yes said Juliet. 8:00pm Category:Season 2 Episodes